mammarkayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adherents of Jolur
Worshipers of the primordial deity Jolur, the Adherents are dedicated to the destruction of Malice and all things descended from it. The Adherents claim jurisdiction in seven nations across Mammarkay, operating entirely under their own authority, though sponsored by both the Hesvolene Empire and Dwervoth Triumvirate. The Adherents maintain Refectorums in nearly all sizable cities across civilized Mammarkay, each Refectory belonging to one of nine larger regional chapters. Ranks of Adherence All Adherents belong to varying ranks, determining who each individual is subordinate to. Each year, every Adherent may submit themselves to their rank’s respective test, determining whether or not they are to be elevated to the next rank. Principal Illuminate All Adherents are subordinate to a Principal Illuminate, who is charged with the direction of their Refectorum and delivery of ordinations. The Principal Illuminate is often one of the oldest Adherents in the Refectorum, having spent their life in service of Jolur. The position of Principal Illuminate is held for life unless the Illuminate retires or is deposed. Illuminate Having attained the Light of Jolur, able to channel the power of the sun itself, the Illuminates are subordinate only to the Principal Illuminate, often with only a few Illuminates residing in each Refectorum. After the death, retirement, or deposition of a Principal Illuminate, one Illuminate will be elevated to the Principal position after the deliberation of the Refectorum’s residents. Proficium The second highest rank, the Proficiae are masters of virtually all Adherent practices, lacking only the Illuminate's channeling capabilities. Many Adherents never rise above Proficium, as the Trial of Illumination is extremely dangerous and necessitates permanent physiological changes to become Illuminate. Tribunum The Tribunum is charged with the training of the lower ranks, as well as the custodial duties designated by the Principal Illuminate. Demiproficum Demiproficiae are the lowest rank of the Adherents permitted to join the higher ranks on missions as ordered by the Principal Illuminate. Demiproficiae usually form the bulk of an Adherents’ detachment, divided into regiments under the command of one or more Tribunae. Exatum The lowest of the five ranks, the Exatum is subordinate to all other ranks of Adherent, having demonstrated their competence in their entrance tests. Exatum are relied upon for the upkeep of the Refectorum, as well as whichever other errands the Principal Illuminate designates. Exatum will be further instructed by the higher ranks for the next two to three years, until they pass the yearly Trial of Elevation. Catacumos The Catacumos is an initiate still in training, not yet truly an Adherent in either rank or skill, and still considered a civilian. Most Catacumae retain this rank for three to four years before admittance into the Refectorum. Catacumae will be called upon in emergencies to aid civilians. Refectorum The base of operations for the Adherents in a region, acting as a home, temple, and fort. Most Refectorums are constructed in a series of three concentric rings, featuring a 3-4 story Iliopyrgum in the center of the innermost ring. Many cities on the borders of of Wergolis influence began as Adherent fortifications with the Refectorum seated centrally, often acting as a keep in case of raids. Iliopyrgum A 3-to-4 story tower located in the center of the Refectorum, the Iliopyrgum’s central column is constructed from finely-hewn Nusite Glass, conducting light from the uppermost floor’s solarium into the lower floors. Adherents’ ordinations are held within the Iliopyrgum, the respective floors of the tower reserved for the respective Ranks of Adherence. Esotaktylos The innermost ring of the Refectorum, the Esotaktylos houses the dormitories and armory, and is the most heavily fortified of the rings. The Esotaktylos often features bronze-plated ceilings, skylights, and finely-detailed mosaics, Mesotaktylos The middle ring of the Refectorum houses the commons and dining halls, and is rarely opened to the public. Exotaktylos The outermost ring of the Refectorum houses the public altars, meeting chambers, and audience chamber. In many smaller cities, the Exotaktylos holds classes to educate the populace, usually instructed by Tribunae or Proficiae Regional Chapters The Refectorums in each regional chapter are directed by a council of their respective Principal Illuminates. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 = Category:Religions